Am Ehad
|Seats2 Title = Local government |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mehoz Executives |Seats3 = |Website = www.AE.be |politics = Politics of Beiteynu |political parties = Political parties in Beiteynu |elections = Elections in Beiteynu |party_logo = 200px }} Am Ehad (One Nation) is a centre-right political party in Beiteynu. It was founded on December 21, 3748. Its leader is Yitzhak Sharett. History Am Ehad was founded following the fusion of numerous centrist and rightwing pressure groups. They met and decided to elect Dr. Uri Shaked a former nuclear physicist as the new party's chairman. The party was the only one to register for the 3749 elections and won all the seats in the Sanhedrin. In 3754 Dr. Shaked was ousted as party Chairman and Prime Minister by Defence Minister Yigael Sharett in a successful party leadership challenge. Sharett's tenure saw a general shift to the right. Sharett amended the party Constitution with regards to leadership elections limiting the electorate to the parliamentary party only and substantially increasing the powers of the party Chairman. Sharett led the party util his retirement in 3764. Nathan Nahari, a moderate ally of Sharett's, was elected party Chairman in a divisive election, over Hannah Danon a leading reformist. The party collapsed in March 3765 and was dissolved shortly after that. The party was re-founded in 3820 and elected Yitzhak Sharett a grandson of Yigael Sharett as its Chairman. Party Policies The party is considered to a broad synagogue, accommodating moderates and conservatives of all shades. Both its social and economic policies are considered centrist although the former have a more conservative profile. Economy Am Ehad stands for a free market economy, previously it was more in favour of of a corporatist model. It supports fiscal responsibility, the maintenance of a limited welfare state and policies aimed at maintaining full employment. Foreign Policy Am Ehad is strongly internationalist and stands for a Yeudi-centric foreign policy which is largely based on acting as guarantor of the international Yeudi community's rights and wellbeing. Am Ehad also fervently supports the alliance with Zardugal. It also supports greater Majatran integration. The party also calls for greater international cooperation on modern challenges such as terrorism and energy challenges. Party Factions Am Ehad is composed of several (often overlapping factions) which are based on political stances, regionalism and personality conflicts. The party's main factions are the liberalim, hamerkaz (moderates) and shamran (conservatives) Liberalim Liberalim are generally secular but divided on economics, there are sub factions of free market, social and left liberals. They oppose the establishment of Yeudism as the state religion and oppose the party's general conservative social policies. Many have defected to the Labour Party in recent years. Hamerkaz Hamerkaz are the largest faction and are moderate on all things. They themselves are deeply factionalised with factions tending to be personality and regionally based. Shamran Shamran are the most rightwing faction in the party. They support the full establishment of Yeudism as the state religion, restricting immigration to Beiteynu to Yeudim only and strong security policies. Their internal factions include the sane ones and the insane ones (far right) who support expulsion of certain minorities and population transfers with neighbouring countries. Party Structure Am Ehad is led by a Chairman who is elected by the party membership for a five year term. The Chairman is by far the most powerful position in the party. The occupant of the office appoints many party officials and sets the party agenda and course. The Chairman also plays a prominent part in the nomination of Knesset candidates in collaboration with constituency chairs and other party leaders. A Vice-Chairman serves as the Chairman's deputy and is likewise elected by the party membership for a five year term. The party has no regional branches but rather has constituency associations which play a role in nominating candidates and sending delegates to the annual party meeting. *'Party Chairman': Yitzhak Sharett *'Party Vice-Chairman ': Golda Avner *'Director General': Genzi Begin *'Party Spokesperson': Ze'ev Tamir *'Chief Campaign Officer': Shimon Katz Party Organs The Secretariat '''is the highest ranked body in the party. It is composed of 17 members elected by the Central Committee for five year terms. It is charged with day to day management of the party. '''The Central Committee '''is the supreme decision making body of the party. It is a 2,750 member body that decides on party policy and stances at Party Meetings held yearly. Members are delegates elected by party members and all elected officials. '''The AE Parliamentary Party 'is the party's Knesset caucus. It is led by a Chair and a Vice Chair, both who are nominated and elected by the members of the caucus. The parliamentary party is kept in line by party Whips who are appointed by the party leadership. '''Noar Ha AE (AE Youth) '''is the party youth movement. It organises activities for the party's future leaders. It is led by a Chairperson who is elected by the AE Youth membership. Electoral Information ''Election History '''Legislative elections President(s) Prime Minister(s) Category:Political parties in Beiteynu